Rescue Team Darkfire
by JeopordizingHand-Axel
Summary: The thrilling tale of how young Axel comes to be in the world of Pokemon as a Poochyena with no memory as a human. He meets and befriends the fiery-tempered Vulpix, Amber. All is not well, though. Natural disasters threaten the lives of all and rescue teams are sorely needed. Will the duo be able to uncover Axel's past and save the world? EDIT: I am now accepting OC forms! Gimme!
1. First Steps

**EDIT:: Hey guys, I've been seeing a whole bunch of "submit your own OC stories" floating about, and I thought I'd have a go at it! This is the tale of young Axel and his adventures in the world of Pokemon with his new friend, Amber. The OC submission form will be at the bottom, so please, enjoy!**

**And P.S. Please, PLEASE do not give me a hard time about how the Pokemon say Arceus instead of God in some instances. Arceus is the God of Pokemon, so it would only be natural that they say his name, right? Good.**

**Special thanks to EnharmonicAngel for inspiring and spurring my mind to create this fanfiction.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I think it's a double Gamefreak/Nintendo thing, I'm not sure which.**

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening and the Tiny Woods **

The air was so crisp and refreshing, and the bird Pokemons' singing was so beautiful, I wanted to just lie here forever...

Wah? There's someone else here? Wonder who it could be, probably Mom, waking me up early again.

"Hey, umm... Are you okay there?"

"Grrr... Go away... 5 more minutes, please."

"Hey! Wake up already!" The voice shouted. "You're scaring me!"

"Alright, alright!" I growled, wondering who could possibly be so rude as to wake me up this early.

I cracked my eyes open, and immediately closed them again, snarling at the sun's brightness. (Wait a minute. Sun? Birds singing? This is NOT my room!) I jumped up to see myself lying in a forest clearing and shouted in surprise, startling the Vulpix sitting in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare." I said, trying to calm it. It obviously looked distressed.

"It's okay, I guess." The Vulpix replied.

"Aauuggh!" I screamed. "A talking Vulpix!"

The Pokemon looked at me with an expression of pure disbelief and some slight annoyance. "Of course I talk, and I have a name, you know."

Still shocked by the luck I had to have had of meeting a talking Pokemon, I stuttered "Oh, o-okay then, sorry. W-what's your name, and where," I paused, checking my surroundings. "where am I?

Saying that seemed to put her in a better mood, and she wasted no time in giving me an answer. "Well, at least I know you can speak properly." She said, a slight giggle forming in her lips. "My name's Amber, and you're in the Tiny Woods, right at the edge of town. What's your name?

"Mine's Axel, nice to meet you." I told her, as I tried to stand up. I say try, because when I got up on my two legs, I immediately fell forward and got a mouthful of grass. I pushed myself up on my hands to see what made me fall, when I realized that my hands weren't hands at all. They were paws! I checked behind me and sure enough, my legs had changed too. And not only that, I had a large, bushy tail hanging right from my very own rear end! Every square inch of my body was covered in the same black and grey fur. What in the world happened to me!

"Umm... You're kinda scaring me a little. Are you sure you're okay?"

I had completely forgotten that Amber was still there at all.

"Mirror, mirror, I need a mirror!" I shouted frantically, running in tight, agitated circles.

"I-I don't have a mirror on me, but there's a pond off in this direction. You can see your reflection in the water."

I could tell she was getting worried for me, so I calmed down a bit. Amber appeared to relax a bit from me doing this, so she continued. "But why do you need a mirror anyways? You look like a normal Poochyena in every way, except for that scar on your eye." (She was talking about the thin, crescent moon-shaped scar circling the outside of my left eye.)

"A... A... A Poochyena? That's impossible! I'm a human being!" I stuttered, incredulously.

"Human?" Amber asked, perplexed. "Why would you say something like that?"

I snarled menacingly, yet unintentionally. "Because it's true!" I startled myself a bit.

She backed up a bit, clearly feeling threatened. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're human, you say, but you're a Pokemon right now, aren't you? What was the last thing you remember doing as a human?"

"That's the thing," I said, slumping down on the grass. "I don't remember anything about being a human, except my name."

"Well," She started. "maybe we can-"

"HELP! OH HELP! MY BABY! ARCEUS, HELP!"

Both Amber and I jumped at the sound of the screaming.

Then, all of a sudden, a Butterfree came barreling through the underbrush, tears streaming from her eyes. She stopped, and then collapsed onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Amber rushed immediately to her side, saying soothing words, trying to calm the distraught Pokemon down.

Gee, she was kinda cute, the way she looked worried. (What was I THINKING! I'm human, and she's a Pokemon!)

"Axel! Help me out here, please!" Amber called me, snapping me back to reality. I immediately rushed over to her side, ready to help with anything.

Amber was about to say something, but the Butterfree finally got enough sense to tell us what happened. "My... My baby! My poor baby!"

"Your baby? What happened? Amber asked in alarm.

Butterfree continued, "My poor Caterpie! We were just walking through the woods, picking Berries to sell at the Square, when a fissure opened up and my poor baby fell in!" She broke down, sobbing once more.

"This is serious, Axel! We have to save that Caterpie before it's too late! Let's go!"

And with that, she bit onto the scruff of my neck and plunged in the direction of the fissure.

(What have I gotten myself into?)

"Amber, wait! Please, slow down a bit!"

The freight train of a Vulpix slid to a stop, shouting encouragingly, "C'mon, Axel! If we hurry, we can get to the fissure Butterfree told us about before noon! Caterpie's in danger!"

"Listen," I panted, tongue hanging out of my mouth. "I know we're in a rush right now, but we can't just go straight into this thing without proper supplies. We don't even have any food!", I pointed out.

"Okay, fine then!" Amber growled. Looking around, she shouted "Ahah! Stay here!", and ran straight into the bushes again.

Annoyed, I sat down and grumbled to myself, "Typical!" Well, at least I had a chance to rest a bit before she came back.

Too soon. Before I could even lay my head down, Amber came charging back. This time, she had a makeshift pouch made out of broad leaves slung across her back. It looked like she had filled it with something.

"What'cha got there?" I asked, a little too calmly.

"What do I have here?

What do I have here!" Amber growled vigorously. "Exactly what you wanted! I found a couple Pecha Berries growing on a bush and I made a pouch to carry them in!" She growled even more and then shot a small jet of white-hot flame at my tail, continuing, "Now get up off that rump of yours before I use YOU for food!"

Even though it was the tiniest flicker of pm ember possible, it felt like she set my whole tail on fire. I yelped and started batting my tail against the ground, trying to put out the flame. "Hey! I thought we were saving a Caterpie, not killing each other!"

"Oh, get over it, the fire barely singed your fur." She sighed. "You're fine."

"You're not getting out of this one easily." I warned. "First you drag me of into the woods Arceus knows where, then, you try and roast me alive over some Berries. You owe me."

She nodded absentmindedly while I talked, then realizing I was done, said "Yes, okay then, whatever! Let's just get a move on it already! It's already high noon, and the fissure's just up ahead. Let's go!"

I nodded in agreement. "Hm!" And we started off again, the fissure being only a short walk away.

About thirty minutes passed, and we were at the mouth of the chasm.

"Woah! How does a simple earthquake do this to the earth?", exclaimed Amber.

"Well, it doesn't seem to go too far down, so it shouldn't be too hard to find Caterpie.", I examined.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Shall we?" Amber was eagerly determined to get started.

"Let's" Her determination seemed to charge my own.

We plunged into the dungeon, shouting "Caterpie!" all the while. We walked for what seemed like a good hour before anything happened, and when it did, I so wished that it didn't.

"Let's take a quick rest."

"No, Axel, let's not."

"Please? My paws are killing me."

"Oh, alright, but only because mine are too."

I surveyed the room we were in and found a hole in the wall, it seemed pretty deep, and it was large enough to fit an overweight Arcanine. "How about there? I said, pointing out the hole.

"Sure, it's as good a place as any." Amber sighed reluctantly. We just began to start getting comfortable, when she asked me, "Hey, You know what I'm thinking?"

"Hmm? I acknowledged, lifting my head.

"Caterpie couldn't have been the only Pokemon to have made his way in here, right? I mean, this is a natural cave system we're in, it looks like. Haven't you noticed, we didn't see ONE Pokemon at all here?"

I grumbled. "Hey, you're right, that is strange." I sat up and sniffed the air. Immediately, I felt my back and tail hairs bristle as I growled loudly. "Get out."

"What do you mean?", asked Amber, startled by the sudden vehemence in my voice. "What's wrong?"

"Get out! Run!", I barked, shoving her out of the hole. Only to arch my back in pain seconds later. I looked behind me to see a luminescent purple needle sticking from my shoulder. Dammit. A Poison Sting.

I look up and I see a large red body, almost three times my size, crawling down the wall to me.

My vision started getting blurry. The poison was taking effect...

Four yellow legs, reaching out to me...

Someone screaming, from a distance, it seems...

Shuddering and hitting the floor...

It's on top of me now, clicking noises from its mouth...

Red and orange light... Screeching from creature...

Everything's numbed, everything's slipping...

I'm being lifted, where...?

I just hope She's okay...

Black...

**OC Submission Form (Borrowed and modified slightly and politely from EnharmonicAngel) **

**Name:**(Simple enough. By the way, if you want them to have a nickname, by all means, give them a nickname.)

**Gender:**(I am NOT explaining this.)

**Age:**(Any age is fine with me, depending on their role in the story, but don't be ridiculous.)

**Species:**(No legendaries. If it's legendary, I won't accept. I'm adding them in myself.)

**Appearance:**(Do you want any weird details, like Axel's scar circling his left eye?)

**Personality:**(Be EXTREMELY specific; as specific as possible. NO DETAILS LEFT OUT. At least a couple sentences. NO WORDS.)

**Battle Style:**(How do they act in battle, what strategies do they use, etc.)

**Opinion of Axel and Amber:**(What do they think of Axel and Amber?)

**Opinion of other OC's:**(If you're first review, you don't have to do this.)

**Likes:**(What do they like, such as colors, types, berries/foods, etc.)

**Dislikes:**(What do they dislike, INCLUDING fears.)

**Family/old friends:**(Basically what it says right there. Any family members or friends notable?)

**Crush:**(Do you want them romantically involved? If so, with who? By the way, if you want, you can make your OC homosexual. I am not homophobic.)

**Moveset:**(What moves do they have?) Other:(Anything else?)

**Example OC Submission Form **

**Name:** Axel Lunaris

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Species:** Poochyena

**Appearance:** Axel is a normal Poochyena (minus the human part) except that he has a thin crescent moon-shaped scar circling his left eye.

**Personality:** Axel is somewhat slow to get to anger, but when he is, he will hold a grudge to whoever angered him. He is easily confused when it comes to complex things, but he is always determined to understand and solve any problematic situation. He tends to views things from a logical point of view, analyzing what would be best over what would be simpler. Not everyone can usually get along with Axel, because in some situations, he becomes very grim and morbid, but only when things are looking extremely severe. On the other hand, he has a very calm and carefree nature in casual life, taking most things with a happy and sometimes foolish demeanor. He is always willing to test his skills in battle.

**Battle Style:** When Axel enters battle, he takes a moment to take in his surroundings, analyzing what in the natural environment around him could be used to his advantage. If not, he tries to go for a guerilla-style of battling, a sort of hit and run tactic where he will be the first to attack an enemy, and then slink away before the opponent has an opportunity to strike back. Although he favors this, he is not afraid to run into the midst of battle and take a blow for a friend, he is very resilient and does so willingly.

**Opinion of Amber:** "She's actually pretty cute, you know, for a Pokemon. What am I talking about! I'm a human, she'd never like me like that! Argh!"

**Likes:** Axel is an absolute creature of the night, his ability to see clearer than others in darkness and his keen sense of smell makes him an excellent night hunter. Oddly enough, his favorite color is red. He loves running, swimming, battling, and just about anything spicy.

**Dislikes:** Axel absolutely HATES bright sunlight. He considers any other Dark-type Pokemon as a challenger that he needs to prove himself against before they can be friends. He hates it when people stare at him or in his direction, because he begins to stutter. He has extreme claustrophobia, but only when he's alone. If he's, say in a dark, locked room with someone else, he'd be fine because he knows he can at least fare better than them. Alone, though, and he begins to freak out.

**Family/old friends:** His father's name was Richard, but he died of sickness when Axel was very young, so he remembered very little of him.(Before he became a Pokemon) His mother's was Helena. He knew his best friend Gavin ever since they were small.

**Crush:** He has a small crush on Amber, but he's extremely conflicted about it, because inside, he knows he's human.

**Moveset:** Odor Sleuth, Sand Attack, Tackle, Bite

**Other:** I don't think so!

**Name:** Amber

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Species:** Vulpix

**Appearance:** Amber has a deeper red coat of fur than most Vulpix, and has more orange than brown in her eyes.

**Personality:** Amber is very quick to anger and gets annoyed easily, but it's a lot easier to forgive someone than it is for Axel. She loves hanging out with friends, and is usually the most talkative in any group, but when she talks to new people, she tends to be a tad shy. She prefers to settle for peaceful forms of settling disputes other than battling, but is a fierce and powerful fighter when the time calls for it.

**Battle Style:** Amber is usually provoked into fighting, so she doesn't spend time deciding a strategy. Her plan of attack is to simply attack. Relentlessly tiring out the opponent until they become to exhausted to retaliate.

**Opinion of Axel:** "He's actually kind of cute. Eep! Please don't tell him I said that! He's just this overall this really charming, selfless, and cool guy. The only quirk he has is that he takes everything at his own pace. He NEVER hurries!"

**Likes:** "I absolutely LOVE sweet things! I can't live without them! And helping others, too! I like hanging around Pokemon Square and seeing what the Kecleon Brothers have. I love the colors red, green, and yellow!"

**Dislikes:** "I cannot, and I mean CANNOT stand Ghost-types! They're too scary! If there's anything other than that, it's having to meet new people. I'm just shy around them, I don't know why."

**Family/old friends:** Amber's father was Serb, an Arcanine, and her mother was Flare, a Ninetales.

**Crush:** Axel and Amber don't know it yet, but they actually have crushes on eachother! X)

**Moveset:** Fire Spin, Quick Attack, Will-o-Wisp, and Confuse Ray

**Other:** I don't think so!


	2. First OC!

**Hello once again, readers!**  
**JeopordizingHand-Axel here to bring you the latest chapter in Rescue Team Darkfire! Here, we're going to introduce the first OC delivered in the Reviews and mention the second, but don't worry! The others will be added soon! A few of them are being written into Chapter 3 this instant!**

**I'll give you a hint about what the next chapter will be about, but you'll have to wait until the end of this one to find out, so read on!**

**Special thanks to Xinsert name hereX for being the first to submit an OC! This chapter couldn't have been made without him!**

**And no, Sasaui Uchiha, Riolu is not legendary, so you're in the clear. :)**

**Chapter 2: Forming a Team**

I opened my eyes to the painful throbbing of my shoulder. Grunting, I tried to sit up. Something pushed me back down, it was a paw. It pushed me back down onto the ground I lay on. Maybe agitated, but not harshly.

"Hey, he's waking up!" a voice above shouted. What do I do with him?"

A familiar voice answered back, "He is? Get out of the way! Let me see him!"

There was some scuffling, and someone else was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes, I was still in the caves, and my eyes were still blurry from the poison.

"Wh-where am... I?" I asked through clenched teeth. I could still feel where I was shot with the Poison Sting.

"That was a quick recovery you made." the other voice stated, in a dreary voice. "With all that poison in your system, I was betting on your death more than anything."

"Thanks, i guess." I tried to sit up to get a better view of who was talking, when the paw pushed me down again.

"You shouldn't get up too soon, you're still a little beaten up."

My eyes started to clear and adjust. There was a campfire over near the center of the cavern. A morose-looking Luxio was sitting there, keeping his distance. I looked to who was holding me down, the paw had a deep red shine to it, I looked up and saw bright orange eyes reflecting the firelight.  
It was beautiful.  
It was her.

"Amber!" I shouted, overcome by shock and joy. "How?"

The Luxio spoke up. "Well, I was walking by, outside, and I saw the cave entrance-"

Amber let out a big sigh. Something about this guy seriously peeved her.

The Luxio shot her a glance. "Like I said... I saw the cave, and I thought there might be something worth finding in here..." He paused. "I found you guys. When I found you two, this one" He nodded to Amber. "Was fighting off this monster of an Ariados. I thought she was an idiot, even with the type advanatge, but then when the thing left, I saw her pulling you out. That's when I thought you needed some help. She had no idea what to do with you. By the way," he said, turning to me. "I'm Logan."

"Then what do you call rescuing him from that Ariados!" Amber sparked up.

"Tch, you call that a rescue?" Logan retorted. "If it weren't for me telling you to feed him the Pecha Berries, he would've d-"

"Guys, Guys!" I shouted. "I'm grateful for both of your help, I wouldn't have made it without the both of you."

Logan sighed, "Obviously."

I turned to Amber. "There's still one more thing though..."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What is it, Axel?"

"We still need to find Caterpie." I answered. "He could still be anywhere in these caves."

"Umm, hello? Please don't hurt me."

All three of us turned in unision. There, standing at the opening to another tunnel, was Caterpie.

"Caterpie!", Amber shouted. Logan flicked his ears in annoyance. "We've been searching everywhere for you! We're here to take you back to your mom."

"Oh, thank you!" Caterpie said gratefully. "I've been so scared, I hid in a nook in the wall waiting until some nice Pokemon came. Thank you!"

With that, the four Pokemon left the cave system and back into the woods.

When we all arrived back to the clearing, Butterfree had gotten up and had been flying around, picking Berries to keep herself busy. She looked like she was about to burst with joy at the sight of her child safe.

"Oh, thank Arceus you're back safe in my arms! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Caterpie squirmed in her loving grip. "Mom! You're squeezing me!"

Butterfree let him go and turned back to us three. "Thank you so much, I've never been happier in my entire life! And,",she said, looking at Logan. "Who is this?"

Logan turned away when I answered, "This is Logan, we ran into him in the caves right before we found your son. If it weren't for him, I might've been dead right now."

Amber sighed and chimed in. "Axel here saved my life, but was stung by a large Ariados. I fought it off and dragged him out of a cave when Logan walked in... He told me that Pecha Berries would cure the poison caused by the Poison Sting."

"Thank you, all of you. You all saved my baby's life, and I'm grateful for it. I don't have any money to pay you with, but please, accept these Berries as a token of our gratitude." She reached into her purse and pulled out an assortment of Berries. She handed them to Amber, who then placed them in her now empty woven pouch. "Come on, my little darling, let's go home."

Caterpie didn't seem to hear her, he stayed where he was, looking at us. We thought he wasn't going to speak, until he said, "You guys are so... Cool. You should really make a rescue team and save other Pokemon in danger like I was!"

I don't know what it was, but his large, glittering eyes made me embarassed, uncomfortably so, but I didn't mind, it made me feel like I was some kind of hero. I liked it. But what did he mean by rescue team?

"Come, my little chrysalis." Called Butterfree from the edge of the clearing.

"Bye!" said Caterpie, voice full of glee. He raced back to his mother, and with that, they were gone.

We sat there for a few moments looking at the darkening sky, when Amber spoke up. "Hey!"

Both Logan and I turned to face her, startled, we said at the same time, "What is it?"

"What are your plans, I mean, do you guys have anywhere to stay the night?" she questioned.

Logan turned away, and I stared at my paws.

She continued. "Well, if you don't, then why don't you spend the night at my house? I have spare beds and plenty of room!"

This was odd, Amber seemed especially cheery now, even though Logan was sitting right next to her. Somebody must've said something to make her this happy, but I couldn't imagine what. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Sure, why not?" I replied happily, eager to spend more time with her. Logan looked at me incredulously, but then finally nodded his head and stood up.

"Great! Let's go!" She tugged on my tail playfully, and ran off in the direction that Butterfree and Caterpie went. I guessed that was where town was, so I chased after her, laughing. Logan simply let out a moan and walked briskly after us.

When we left the woods, she pointed out a small red and orange house on our left. It had a large, open yard and small ponds. I stood there, jaw dropped, at how the entire place looked.

Amber looked at my awestruck face with apparent glee. "You like it? I can tell!"

"O-of course I like it! It's amazing!" I didn't know how to describe it. I wondered if this was what it was like to want to wag your tail.

"It's alright, I guess." Logan said, as he caught up to us.

Amber tilted her head and frowned at him. "Gee, you never cheer up, do you?" She laughed and turned to me. "Well? I'm not going to waste anymore time standing out here in the cold, come on!"

As we stepped through the door behind her, I took in the whole scene. The house was only one room, but it was still quite large. There were two beds at the far back of the house, with a large comfortable-looking pile of leaves and grasses near the middle of the room. A couple of tables were side by side near the left wall. There was a lit fireplace on the right wall, and Amber was standing in the middle of it all.

"Well, here are the beds." Amber pointed out. "Pick whichever one you want." She walked over to one of he tables and poured the Berries Butterfree gave her into a basket next to it. She then picked an apple from the basket and began to eat it.

I stared at the basket for a while before she noticed. "Hungry? Dig in!" she said through a mouthful of fruit.

Eager to get some food into my stomach, I walked forward and grabbed another apple from the basket at started to eat.

Logan simply stated, "I'm not hungry." and curled up on the bed of leaves and started napping.

When we were finished eating, Amber asked, "Hey, you remember the fissure earlier today?"

Logan opened his eyes. I nodded, how could I forget?

"Well," she went on, "that was caused by an earthquake that happened right before I found you in that clearing. The thing is, there's been hundreds of earthquakes and other natural disasters happening everywhere. And that means that there are others that are in need of help, just like Caterpie was today."

I tilted my head. "What are you saying?"

"Well..." she continued, "I want to be able to help those others in danger, and I liked how brave you were in that cave, so... I was wondering... Would you like to start a rescue team with me?"

The suggestion surprised me. I had not expected her to ask that. "Umm... Sure. When do we start?" Even though it was unexpected, I still liked the idea of a Pokemon rescue team. (So this is what Caterpie was talking about!)

"Immediately!", she exclaimed. Reading the shocked expression on my face, she added, "Well, I mean tomorrow. Today, we need our rest, we've been through a lot... You can join, too!", she said, looking at Logan.

"Sure, I guess.", he said dryly. "It sounds interesting."

"Okay then.", I said. "Should we name our team while we're at it?"

"Of course! Ummm..." She thought for a few moments. "How about Darkfire?"

Darkfire, I liked the sound of it, I guess she noticed me grinning, so she blushed and looked down.

"Well, I thought it would be cool and simple, I mean, it's both of our types together, but if you don't like it-"

"No, no!", I laughed. "I like it, honestly. It sounds like a real name. Darkfire."

"I like it a lot, too." Logan chimed in. "It's pretty cool."

She cheered up a great deal when we said that, but yawned as she was trying to say something, which made me laugh even harder. Even Logan started to chuckle a little.

"Hahaha! Geez! Stop it! It's too much! Hahaha!"

She started to pout, but then thought about it, and she started laughing too. "Haha, it's not that funny! Okay! I guess I'll just go to bed right now then. Remember, tomorrow we start our first day as Rescue Team Darkfire! I say we should start off going to Pokemon Square to get supplies for more rescues. We might even be able to ask my friend Deno if he wants to join.

I calmed down a bit and nodded through teary eyes. "Yes, it's gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

And with the day planned for tomorrow, we went to bed. Amber and Logan fell asleep almost immediately, but it took a good hour for me to knock out. This was the first time since I turned into a Pokemon that I had a chance to really think to myself. (How did I end up here? Why can't I remember being human? And why am I so attracted to Amber?.)

**Thanks for reading! I'll begin working on the third chapter immediately, thanks to all the wonderful OC submissions you guys gave me!**

**As I promised, the hint to chapter 3! The title shall be;**  
**Rescue Teams: The Good, the Bad, and the Original!**

**OC submissions are still active, but don't fret if yours doesn't show up in the immediately following chapters. I will add OC's to the story when the development of it allows them. So far, 8 new OC's are in Chapter 3, and some chapters may contain only just a few. So long, and thanks for reading!**

**Edit:: I am planning a collab story based on Eragon/Harry Potter crossover. It's not going to be a crack story or drabble of any sort, just a serious, continuation of where Inheritance and Deathly Hallows left off. Plot: After both Galbatorix and Voldemort had fallen, Eragon and the elves had landed on a shore in England after traveling through a strange, magic fog. Eragon and Saphira immediately travel back through the fog after making shore, to see if they could be able to make their way back to Alagaesia when needed. Years had passed, and a new child was born of the elves. Even more time, and the first dragon egg had hatched for the child and he had also been accidentally admitted to Hogwarts. Through this whole time span, Eragon and Saphira had not returned, and there have been strange rumors at Hogwarts of ancient and forbidden dark powers on the rise.  
**

**PM me or leave a note in the reviews if you think this is a good plot or not. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also, names for the 20 elves other than Blodhgarm and the teachers and headmaster of Hogwarts would be welcomed as well. Thanks! :D  
**


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Original!

_A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to the third chapter of Rescue Team Darkfire!_

_I know it's been such a long time since anything has happened, but it finally did. I've just been so bogged down with the new school year that I've never had the time to actually upload this chapter.  
_

_Keeping up with current news, I am writing Chapter 4 right now. Don't have a name for it yet, but I'll give you guys an update on it. I am still accepting OC's, but at a more limited scope of acceptance than before. I will only be accepting them if the characters have a workable backstory and if this backstory gives enough information at all.  
_

_Other than that, I believe I have said all I need to.  
_

_I am a dog, yeths. :3  
_

I had a dream last night, I couldn't remember what it was about, all I could make from it is that it was all utter-

"CONFUSION!"

"Huh!? What was that!?" I shouted from my bed.

Amber and Logan rushed over from outside the house. Amber shouted, "Axel! Come quickly! There's a battle going on at the Dojo!" with a surprising amount of excitedness. Even Logan seemed to be thrilled by whatever was happening.

"Dojo?" I questioned. "What Dojo?" Battle? What was Amber talking about?

She barely seemed to be able to contain herself. "It's Makuhita's Dojo! It's where the top rank rescue teams go to train, and there's a battle going on right this second!"

"Okay then," I said. "Let's go!"

"Megahorn!"

"Iron Defense!"

The shouts were getting louder, and so were the resounding explosions, as we rushed to the Dojo.

The Dojo was actually a large, Japanese-style home, which I assumed Makuhita lived in. In the front, however, was a gigantic courtyard with a giant circle drawn into the middle of it. In the middle, a Pinsir and Bronzong were fighting a fierce battle that did not seem to shift its favor in either direction. On the outside of the ring, a large crowd of spectators had gathered.

Amber scanned the crowd and her eyes became fixed on a nearby tree. She apparently found who she was looking for, because she then shouted "Hey! Deno! Over here!"

In almost no time at all, a Riolu jumped from the canopy of a collection of tall birches and looked at us with a cheery smile.

"Hey Amber!" he said. "I was up in the tree to get a better look at the battle here! It's amazing!"

Amber turned to Logan and me and introduced him. "Guys, this is my friend Deno. We've known each other for a few years now."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Logan merely spoke a simple "Hey."

She then turned back to Deno and asked him, "Who are those Pokemon, anyways?"

Riolu seemed to cheer up even more. "Well, his name is Guillotine." he said, pointing at the Pinsir. "He's the powerhouse of Team Nightmare, Sabbeth is their team leader. Those spiked horns of his can send anyone flying, no matter how big." He then turned and pointed to the Bronzong. "He's Iota, the impenetrable juggernaut of Team Dipylon, their team leader is Omicron. Iota's steel body is so durable, physical attacks are nearly useless against it. Some say he's actually centuries old."

I looked over to the eastern edge of the ring; opposite of us, and I saw an ancient-looking Lucario with bone-white fur staring at me. He was supported by the Bo staff he carried. Just as I began to feel very uncomfortable, the Lucario leaned over to his left and whispered something into the ear of the Alakazam standing next to him. He nodde-

"Gyro Ball!"

Iota began spinning at such an incredible speed, he looked simply like a blue top. It was hardly a wonder then how Guillotine was unable to dodge.

"Aaarggh!" he shouted in pain, as he flew across the ring and landed on the other side. Guillotine tried to get up, but Iota flew over to him and set himself down, effectively pinning his opponent to the ground.

"That's the match!" a voice shouted.

We all turned to see who had spoken and, sure enough, Makuhita was standing at the base of the Dojo. Both Iota and Guillotine rose.

I looked back to where the Lucario and Alakazam were, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Makuhita continued. "I give to you the winner, Iota!"

The crowd cheered. As Guillotine walked off the ring to join his companions, a Banette and a Sneasel, Iota's team members both came by his side. A Magnezone and a Claydol.

"BZZ BZZ! CONGRATULATIONS." the Magnezone spoke in an monotone, electronic voice. "WE ARE EVEN CLOSER TO OUR GOAL WITH YOUR VICTORY."

Now the Claydol began to speak in a voice that seemed to echo and resonate, as if heard from far away or from inside a large cave. "Yes, our goal will soon be accomplished if we continue on this path."

Makuhita stood on an observation pedestal on the far end of the ring. He commanded total attention with his booming voice. "Yes! Congratulations! Now, will any other teams seek to defeat these champions?"

"We will!"

Both Logan and I turned in shock at Amber. Not only that, but so had the rest of the crowd. Had she really volunteered us to fight THEM?

"Amber!" I whispered to her. "You're not serious! They'll kill us!"

"I am!" she stated. "We have to prove our strength as a rescue team! Don't you agree, Logan?"

He turned away and looked at the floor.

She huffed. "Whatever! We're doing it anyways!"

Makuhita looked at our team in astonishment. "D-did you volunteer to fight T-Team Dipylon?"

"Yes we did!" she answered, determined.

The entire crowd began to laugh. Not just chuckle, but roar. Team Dipylon was on the verge of tears, even. (If any of them had the ability to shed tears, that is.)

"DO NOT EVEN KID YOURSELF, RUNT." the Magnezone spoke, silencing the crowd. "I AM OMICRON, LEADER OF TEAM DIPYLON. MY TEAM CONSISTS OF IOTA, WHOM YOU'VE JUST OBSERVED, AND SIGMA." he signaled the Claydol. "YOU'VE BROUGHT WITH YOU TWO MERE MUTTS."

I growled, and Logan let out sparks from his tail.

"We can take you on!" Amber snarled. "We'll beat you, too!"

"Then try it, we dare you." Sigma warned, his arms began to float outward from his sides as he charged an attack. It seemed as if every one of his visible eyes were trained on us, hungry for a battle.

"Hold on!" said Makuhita. "You may challenge them, if you wish. Please present your Rescue Team badges for verification," he told Amber.

"Badges?" she asked. "W-we don't have them, yet."

"Amused." Iota stated. "So new, they haven't even been given their starter kit yet, and still they wish to challenge us."

Makuhita seemed a bit put down by this. "If you do not have an emblem, and a Rescue Rank of Bronze or higher, you may not challenge any team other than the Normal Rank. However," he said, as we turned away. "You may register your newly formed rescue team at the Pelipper Post Office east of Pokemon Square."

With downtrodden hearts, we left the Dojo and the hopes of battling behind.

"Well, it could've gone worse." Logan pointed out.

Amber snapped at him. "Really, smart guy? Just how could that have gone any worse than it just did!?"

"Makuhita could have let us battle, and we would've been slaughtered." he dryly stated.

"Ever the optimistic one, you are." I said. Even I felt a bit short, considering recent events.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

We turned around to see Deno come running to catch up with us. Behind him, Guillotine the Pinsir, the Banette, and Sneasel were in tow.

"Hey, Deno. What's up?" Amber asked.

"Well," Deno said. "these guys wanted to see you, so here they are."

"Thanks, you're a good friend." thanked Amber.

"No problem!"

The Banette leading the team floated over to us. He had odd markings that looked alot like burns that covered his entire body.  
He stuck out a ghostly hand, supposedly for us to shake it, and said, "Greetings, the name's Sabbeth. These are my teammates, and together, we form Rescue Team Nightmare. Guillotine-"

He seemed to grumble something and glare threateningly at me, but I couldn't hear what.

"-and Frost.

"What's up, guys?" the Sneasel said, good-naturedly.

"Hey, I said. I saw you fighting back there." I told Guillotine. "You were pretty good."

"Better than you could've been, heheh." he answered in a rough, gravelly voice.

I pretended not to hear him. "Ya, this is Logan."

"Sup."

I continued, "And this is A..." I looked around and behind me. Amber was standing a good 10 yards away from us.

"Amber? What are you doing there?" I asked.

She seemed fightened half out of her wits. Amber didn't seem to notice anyone but Sabbeth. She stammered, asking, "Y-y-you're a g-ghost, aren't you?"

Sabbeth seemed to delight at her apparent fear. "Why, of course I am, can't you tell? That doesn't...", he floated over to her, and turned upside down, grinning wolfishly. "...bother you, does it?"

Amber looked as if she shrunk to half her size. "Eep! Please! Stop!"

"Sabbeth!" shouted Frost. She obviously had some hold on him, because when she called his name, Sabbeth snapped back to his emotionless, calm demeanor. "We're here to help them, not scare them to death!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Sorry." He floated back to his partners' sides. "Anyways, I thought that was a pretty chill thing you guys did there, standing up to Omicron and his team. Even if you didn't stand a chance."

"Told you.", Logan said.

"Shut up!", Amber whispered.

Sabbeth continued. "We thought we could get you a little head-start on your rescue work, so we told our friend Zexun to help you out. He was at the match just right now, but he also runs a TM shop out to the west of the Tiny Woods. If you want, you should see him sometime. I'm sure he'll give you a good deal if you help him out with something," Sabbeth gave us a chilling wink that was both reassuring and dreadful at the same time.

I was astounded that someone with a team like Sabbeth's would help us out. They seemed to be at such an elite, that the thought of helping novices like us was beneath them. Apparently, I was wrong.  
"Thanks!", I said. " We'll pay him a visit soon, then!"

Sabbeth breathed deeply and said, "Well, that was our piece, now we'll just head back to the Dojo to train some more. Remember, stay chill." He motioned to Frost and Guillotine, and they departed.

Deno turned to go too, but Amber finally regained her senses. "Hey Deno! I forgot to ask you something!"

The small Riolu turned and looked questioningly. "Huh? What is it?"

"Would you like to join our rescue team?", she asked. "We could really use someone like you on our team."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't." Deno said morosely. "See, I got this job helping Masters Makuhita and Hideyori at the Dojo." He then picked up his cheery disposition and said, "I can't go on rescue missions with you guys, but make sure you visit me often so we can train! I'll be sure to whip you guys right into shape!"

Amber replied somewhat cheerfully. "Okay, I guess it can't be helped, but we'll be sure to train there all the time!"

She turned to Logan and me after Deno left and said, "Hey! What're you Slowpokes waiting for? We need to get registered ASAP!"

The Pelipper Post Office was on the eastearnmost cliff right next to Pokemon Square, so it wasn't too difficult to find. Adding to that was the fact that the entire building looked like a giant Pelipper. A collection of Wingull, Pelipper, and Deliberd were constantly flying out and in from the roof to make deliveries. The smell of the ocean air was invigorating.

As we walked into the post office, a Pelipper flew from his perch and called a greeting cheerfully.  
"Hello, friends! What can the wandering postal carrier do for you today?"

"We're here to register our new Rescue Team!" Amber stated proudly. Something about her kindled a flame in my spirit as well as Logan's, because we both stood higher as she spoke.

Pelipper began to hop excitedly. "How wonderful! I'll go get your Starter Kits right away!"  
He flew a few yards backward until he was behind the main counter of the post office. As he was rummaging in an especially large container, I could distinctly hear Pelipper's voice above the din of the flapping wings.  
"It's been quite a while since a Rescue Team came for registration, yes it has! Ever since the Pokémon in the disaster areas started turning hostile, less and less started showing up to help. They're much too afraid to get into the thick of things, yes they are. Ah! Here it is!"

Pelipper emerged from a mountain of papers and packaging foam that he had thrown into the air in his rush. He was holding three small parcels that were so small, it seemed a waste to keep them so securely packaged. Pelipper then jumped down from the now cluttered countertop and handed the packages to us.

"Um, thanks, but this is...?" Logan asked hesitantly.

Pelipper laughed, "It's your brand new starter kits, yes it is! Go on, open it!"

Gripped by some emotion I couldn't explain, I tore into the package. Inside the plain brown paper, I revealed a small pouch that I could easily carry with me. Inside the bag, I found a small red egg-shaped object. Our rescue team badge.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber nearly shrieked with excitement. "This is it guys! We're a real rescue team now!"

"We were already a rescue team," Logan explained. "We just need these for proof. But since you forgot all about that part, it's a surprise that you're this excited about it."

Amber growled again. "Now don't you go and ruin this for me. I'll burn you if you say one more thing, I mean it!"

I thanked a clearly distraught Pelliper and rushed the bickering Amber and Logan out of the post office before they could cause any damage. We began to reach the Square once the argument reached a dangerous high.

Trying to move the topic of conversation away from roasting Logan's mane, I asked Amber, "Hey, what should we do first now that Darkfire's official?"

Amber and Logan suddenly stopped arguing and turned to stare in my direction.

"Umm," Amber began. "Mind telling us who your new friends are?"

I was confused. "Friends? What fr-" When I turned around, I saw what they had been staring at. Somehow, the Alakazam and Lucario I had seen from the Dojo had walked up behind me without any of us noticing them.

_Again, sorry it took so long to update, but i promise i will be updating a lot more regularly. Also, i have started writing another Poke fanfic about a boy born and raised in Sinnoh moving to the Hoenn region. It will for the most part follow the storyline of Emerald._

_With nothing left to say, this has been Axel, and I bid you all goodnight.  
_


End file.
